


Made with Love

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [55]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. F!Tabris, Sten, Baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made with Love

Sten had started to look forward to the days when the Warden cooked. She took charge with glee and gusto, turning the barest of scraps into warm sustenance. In the elf’s hands, nothing was wasted. That, at least, he approved of.

“You say you are a fighter, yet you cook like a woman. And you enjoy it,” he said at the campfire one night.

“Thanks?” She brushed some excess meal from her hands and handed him a twist of bread, fresh from the coals. He tossed it from hand to hand while waiting for it to cool—something that made her smile, though she dared not show it. “I like cooking for family. And you’re family.”

The bread, a hodgepodge of rough grain, scavenged herbs and a sprinkling of borrowed cheese, had no right to taste that wholesome. But it did, and Sten thought it summed up their strange party rather well.

He really did look forward to the days Tabris cooked.


End file.
